


Audacious

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-28
Updated: 2002-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist





	Audacious

## Audacious

by silversun

[http://www.geocities.com/silver_sun31 ](http://www.geocities.com/silver_sun31)

* * *

Audacious 

I was looking over the report I'd received from Hamilton at a leisurely pace, and felt a frown crease my face when the telephone rang, pulling my attention from the documents. I considered letting it ring, but it was late enough that if someone called me, it had better be important. 

"Hello," I said sharply. Even if it was important, that didn't mean I had to be pleasant about it. 

"Mr. Luthor. This is Dr. Hamilton's assistant from Cadmus Labs, Mr. Morel. We have a serious development, and we need your assistance." 

"For what?" 

"One of our personnel, Mr. Brown left an assumed dead flower in the warehouse by oversight, and I just received word of it. Would please retrieve it, and bring it to the lab? We are short staffed at the moment." 

"Fire Mr. Brown immediately; I don't pay any of you for your incompetence. I'll pick it up, and drop it off for you to destroy Mr. Morel. I expect you and your team to be far more careful doing your job in the future, or you may not have one." Really, what did I pay these imbeciles for if they had to call me, for help? 

"Yes, Mr. Luthor. Of course, Mr. Luthor. Thank you, Mr. Luthor." 

I hung up in disgust, and headed for the garage. I wanted to take care of this, and get back as quickly as possible. 

* * *

Migel adjusted his mask, before spraying the seat with special leather cleaner. He pulled on his gloves, and hummed as he wiped up the faint layer of dust on the passenger seat of his Master's car. 

* * *

I sat in my loft, studying, well, skimming really, for a biology test the following Monday. I wasn't especially worried about it, but it was always good to prepare...Okay Dad told me to study to keep me from visiting Lex. I knew I shouldn't have told him about the test. He's always good at finding ways to get his say in every circumstance. _Sigh_ I tell you, I was bored out of my mind. Until Lex showed up and nearly gave me a heart attack. Well, not really, but it was a shock. 

I was skimming over my biology book, right, and I hear Lex's footsteps. Weird, but I can tell who's coming to visit by the individual steps. Chloe's are bouncy, medium-sized steps; Pete's are slow, clunking, wide steps; and Lana's are whisper soft, small, and careful. Lex, though, has flowing, even-tempered steps, and that was what I heard coming up the stairs. 

So, you know, I look up to say, "What's up," but I see Lex grin this, predator-like grin, and I can't say a word. He's leaning against the stair railing, legs crossed and head tilted just so. I thought the internet was supposed to prepare me for this type of thing, but in no way did it prepare me for Lex in Leather. 

He was dressed in this tight black shirt with no sleeves, second-skin leather pants, leather heel boots, and had thrown a leather jacket over his shoulder. I think my higher brain functions sort of short-circuited because I really couldn't react, except by drooling. Lex just sauntered over to the couch and straddled my thighs. I was completely embarrassed, because I had a hard-on trying to poke its way out of my jeans from the sight of him, and he was sitting low enough to feel it. 

Mind you no words had been uttered since he came in, and I guess my mouth hadn't closed yet, because he slid his finger up my throat, and pushed my jaw shut with an audible click. 

"Want to play, Clark?" Lex asked, as if I could translate english at the time. All I knew was body lingo, and my body was answering, yes, to whatever he wanted. He laughed at my jerky nodding, leaned in close (and man, did his musky, sex-on-a-stick scent smell good), and gave my nose a nip. "So, let's play," he breathed into my ear. He got off my lap, to my disappointment, and headed downstairs, subsequently providing a great view of his leather-clad-globes. I knew I'd be up with Kleenex, and hand lotion, for many, many nights. He glanced over his shoulder, and tilted his head. "Coming Clark? I'd really like to get to bed." 

Once he was out of eyesight, though, my blasted brain decided to kick in, and I realized that what I had just witnessed was not typical Lexian behavior. Well maybe it would have been before, during his rebellious teen years, but not now. I had to consider the 'why' instead of just heeling and going after that fantastic ass. That is until I heard raised voices out front sounding like World War III. I jumped up, sped downstairs, and ran in normal speed to the porch where Lex and my Dad were having it out. Thank goodness, Mom was in town. Otherwise, all the cursing would've made her bust out the soap, and they'd end up washing their mouths out until bubbles were coming out their ears. 

"You're no different than Lionel with your judgmental and condescending attitude! Shove your platitudes up your ass!" I arrived just in time to see Lex jump on his motorcycle and glance back at me, the tilt of his head asking if I was coming. I shook my head no, and he tore off after flipping a bird at Dad. 

It was silent for a while and I finally got the nerve to look at Dad. His face was bright red, and foam was peeking out of the corner of his mouth. "That no good-" 

"Dad, wait a minute. I think something strange has happened to Lex. Remember when you got all crazy with the Nicodemus flower? Maybe he got a whiff of it or something." I was making it up as I went, but it did sound plausible. Now all I had to do was get to Lex and see if I was right. 

"Maybe. But I don't want you near him until he gets help." 

"Dad! I'm probably the only one who could help. No one else knows what's going on with him right now. Plus, they don't know him, so they probably won't know this is not the way he acts." 

"You don't know what he said to me about your relationship, son! I don't want you anywhere near him!" His eyes blazed and did the twitchy thing they always did when he was really mad, so I just nodded and played along. But no way in hell was I going to stay away from Lex. This Nicodemus thing could be fatal, after all, and I had to be sure nothing would happen to him. So after Dad headed back to the fields, I ran to town, arriving shortly in front of the Talon, where I spotted his motorcycle parked at the curb. 

Dashing to the door, I squeezed through the crowd to the counter. 

Sure enough, Lex stood next to the counter and off to the side stood Lana, seemingly immobile, with a dazed facial expression. I walked up to Lex, strategizing how to get him to talk to me. As I stepped within his peripheral, I saw his head snap up, and stopped in my tracks when his eyes connected with mine. 

He was playing with the whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Watching him casually suck a cream-covered finger into his mouth reverted me, yet again, to a saliva-dripping Neanderthal. He moaned lowly around the finger on its way out, and grinned wickedly. He circled around me slowly, rubbing his body totally against mine, like a cat with an itch. 

"Change your mind again, Clark?" 

"Huh?" 

His soft laughter filled my left ear as he leaned up and took the lobe between his teeth before releasing it slowly with several flicks of his tongue. "Want to play?" He asked again. Though I was occupied with a very sexy Lex practically rubbing up against me and whispering in my ear, I proved my alienness when my thought processes kicked in yet again. 

I gently maneuvered out of his grip and held his shoulders. "Lex where...uh, have you, um, been, Mmm, today?" It was very hard to concentrate on my question when he pushed up against me, smearing chocolate on my chin with his slender, graceful fingers. Especially when he begin lapping at it. I shivered and pushed him back with a hand on his hip. "Lex, I'm serious." 

He frowned, and his eyes narrowed as he yanked away. "None of your business. I thought you might be better than the rest of these hicks, but you're no fun, either." I tried to grab him but he dashed laughingly to the door, leaving his jacket in my hands. I look over to find Lana staring at me like I had three heads. 

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, so not to upset her. 

"Well, Lex was acting so strange today." 

"I think he's infected with the Nicodemus flower, Lana. He really isn't himself right now." 

"Oh. It's just that he made the customers leave, and then he started eating the whipped cream and chocolate while looking at me strange. H-he sprayed whipped cream on my face." Suddenly, I noticed a little speck of white on her cheek and the naughty place in my head decided Whitney wouldn't be happy if he saw her like that. 

"Here let me help you." Tossing Lex's jacket on a stool, I reached over and wiped her face with a napkin. I watched as her face screwed up, patted her on the shoulder, and high-tailed it out of there before the water works started. The customers started filing back inside and I asked a woman which way Lex had headed. She pointed down the street and said he said something about Metropolis and free lap dances from Lana. I winced and knew Lana is going to have kittens when she hears about what he said. I ran down the direction she pointed, as fast as I could regular speed, and when I turned the corner, I saw Mom. 

"Mom!" 

"Clark. I thought you were at the house. Well, never mind, why don't you help me take these supplies home." 

"But mom, Lex might be in trouble, or something, and I need to go after him." 

"Might be, or something? Does your Father know what's going on?" I shook my head guiltily for bailing on Dad behind his back, and she gave me one of her patented shame on you looks. 

"Let's talk to your Father first. Now why don't you tell me what's been going on while we drive?" 

So we went to the farm and I got Dad out of the fields to talk to Mom. Dad was a lot calmer, and things went easier for me. 

"I was wrong to react the way I did. It just hit me, what you said about him being under the Nicodemus's influence, and I realized that he really wasn't acting his usual righteous self." He waved off my protest, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You can go, Clark. Just be careful." 

Mom told me to be careful, too. And said all that stuff mothers say when their kids go out to rescue people...Or just what she says to me, rather. 

As I headed off to Metropolis, all I could do was hope I got to Lex before he did something he'd regret. 

* 

When I got to Metropolis, I used a whole lot of my x-ray vision, and asked a couple of people if they'd seen a sexy, bald, leather-wearing-guy-on-a-motorcycle around. Ended up at some club called LightFall, and checked the place out before going in. 

I spotted Lex's skeleton (yep, I can tell who's who by their framework, too) and headed in. I slipped past the bouncer with super speed, and hid out in a corner. Wasn't able to hide all that well considering my size, but I fended off the wandering hands as best I could, considering that I found the place to be a gay club full of old lechers. 

Finally, I found Lex in some closed off back area of the club in a small room, sitting on some older guy's lap, and whispering in his ear. To say I was angry at the lecher for pawing all over Lex was an understatement, and I had to muster up enough control not to knock him into next week. I waited until someone with clearance stepped through to the back rooms and slid in after them, letting the door clang shut on its own. 

I quickly found the room Lex was in and burst inside, just in time. The old man had Lex chained up to the wall in handcuffs, pants around his ankles, and was about to get in the 'backdoor,' if you know what I mean. He was startled when I came in, and immediately stood up, zipping up his pants. 

"What are you doing in here? This is a private party, so get lost kid. Before I decide to tie you up, like my bitch here, too." The last was said with a leer, and that just made me angrier. But, I controlled myself, and decided to ignore his words. 

"Leave the key for the cuffs, and back off." 

I don't know what the expression on my face was, but it was enough to scare him into getting his clothes on. 

"Hey, I didn't know he was your property. He came onto me! Honestly! I'll leave you to him, then." I think I was actually growling. Anyway the man ran out the room, and I had to deal with a very pissed, half-naked Lex. 

"What do you think you're doing, Clark? Get the fuck out!" 

I decided to ignore him, too, and uncuffed him after pulling his pants up. He tried a swing at my head, but the move was aborted as he groaned, and wavered on his feet. I picked him up, zipped out the alleyway door, and headed to Smallville Medical Center. I didn't want to waste time looking for Metropolis's Hospital (I've only been in Metropolis once before), so I'd brave Lex's bitching when he got better. I couldn't help the shudder at the memory of the last time Lex was there, and the way he badmouthed the dirty floors. 

We were back at Smallville MC in a couple of minutes, and I called for help in the emergency room. A nurse who had taken care of my dad came up with a cot, and I stepped back to let her take over after I informed her that Lex might be infected with the Nicodemus flower. 

I called my parents, and let them know what was going on. Mom told me to wait there and they'd come to pick me up. While waiting, I used my X ray vision to find the room where the doctors were examining Lex. Once I saw they had it under control, and that Lex was going to be all right, I headed back to the waiting area to meet my parents. 

They mobbed me, and made sure I was okay and all that, and Mom actually asked me if Lex was okay, too. I told them as we left that Lex was getting treatment. Once we got home, I headed upstairs. Falling onto the bed, stressed about the day's events, I drifted off immediately, and dreamed of leather-clad Lex. 

* * *

A couple of days later, I sat in a corner couch at the Talon after escaping the attentions of Chloe and Pete. They had grilled me about Lex, and told me what people were saying about his behavior. When I heard that the crowd outside had seen Lex hit on me at the Talon while he was infected, I thought I'd die. I got so many looks and sympathetic pats I had to get away, and this quiet corner was the perfect place. 

I didn't look up, but I knew from the sudden quiet, that Lex had walked through the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Lex headed for the counter where Lana was. I picked up their conversation as Lex tried to draw Lana out, and frowned as I heard her tone of voice. 

"Lana." 

"Lex." 

"How's the Talon coming along?" 

"Fine." 

"Good. And yourself? Anything you'd like to tell me, or yell at me about?" 

"No. I have to take care of the customers, so if you'll excuse me." 

She didn't have to be so cold to him. I hadn't treated her badly after all she had done while under the flowers' influence. 

"Hey, Clark." I looked up from my pretend reading to see Lex in business casual, and felt guilty when I saw his pale complexion, and shadowed eyes. I should have at least gone to visit him after that first day he got out the hospital. It was only what friends did for each other, after all. 

"Hi, Lex. Are you doing okay?" That was a stupid-ass question. Of course, he's not doing okay. I really had to learn not to open my mouth without consulting my head. 

"I'm fine. I haven't seen you in a while." 

"I know, I've been busy with school, and chores." Lame, lame, lame. 

"Ah. I actually came to ask your advice." Lex needed my advice? "Do you know what can I do to get Lana to relax and speak a little? She's very tense around me lately." 

"Tense? As in business associate under pressure tense, or Lana uncomfortable tense?" 

"Lana uncomfortable tense," he repeated looking amused. 

"Oh. Well, you know, she's just been under pressure while you were in the hospital. I'm sure she'll loosen up." 

"So it wouldn't have to do with any episode that might have taken place during my Nicodemus blackout?" 

Damn. I hate when he puts me on the spot like that. It's for her to say not me. "I wouldn't know Lex. You'd have to ask her." 

"Right. So I'd have to ask you, if this newfound load of farm, and school work you're buried under, has anything to do with what happened while I was infected?" 

Damn, again. "Uh, yeah, I guess." 

"Well, is it, Clark?" 

"Lex...." 

"If it is, that's all right. I can only imagine what I said and did, and I'm sure it wasn't pretty. Maybe we'll see each other later, Clark. Tell your Dad I'm sorry for whatever I said to him; he was pretty brittle when I stopped by to see you." 

I watched him walk away with the knowledge that he probably thought this was the last of our friendship, and decided that Dad, and Smallville's residents could think whatever the hell they wanted. I wasn't that big on being normal, anyway. "Hey, Lex?" 

He stopped and looked at me with a bland expression, but I could see the expectancy in his eyes. "Yes?" 

"Wanna play?" 

His slow smile was all the answer I needed. 


End file.
